Southern Gentlemen
by Obsidian Stained Roses
Summary: Jasper lived his life peacefully in Texas until war was on the horizon. He joined the Confederates & quickly rose to the rank of Major. His life was brutally ended by Maria for her decades long war. His brother manages to save him from the woman slowly killing him but they still watch him slowly lose the will to live. In comes a girl with more than enough for the both of them.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Southern Gentleman**

_Prologue_

* * *

I stood in the light drizzle with my back to the wall. People bustled around me talking over one another in a constant background buzz of chatter. The scents of their individual beings wafted around my nose as I observed them. Their emotions swirled around me in a constant attack of lust, anger, and boredom.

"Major," My sire called with her heavy Hispanic accent, "Come."

I flicked my eyes in the direction of her voice. Her emotions were bored, irritated, restless, and the ever present grief running under them all.

I moved silently and quickly. I slipped out of the minds of any humans that had been watching me by pushing their boredom back at them. They became uninterested easily. I followed my petite Mexican maker through the streets of this city easily as she slowly collected her soldiers.

They all slowly returned to our side with fiery bright eyes from their hunts. I felt their satisfaction at being given this reward.

How naïve of them; to believe that this is all they will be seeing after this battle.

I monitored the emotions around us checking miles ahead of us for any threats. Protecting my sire is top priority for us all. We must always protect her.

We slowly returned to full numbers as we fled the city. My men sated finally after so long without blood in their systems. They were foolish newborns.

Maria purred my name as we left the city limits. I glanced to her in concern feeling her emotional cocktail. She was feeling mischievous, anger, and lust.

"Please subdue the oldest here Jasper." She purred as she sat lithely on a rock behind me.

I nodded minutely as I let fear seep into the oldest three vampires. Without much help, their fear spiked rapidly. They knew what this was now. They knew what was happening.

I sent my sire a small dose of wariness. She sent back a cocktail of impatience and encouragement. It was our way of confirming orders.

Before they even knew what was happening to them, I killed the three vampires before my maker and the younger newborns.

A gleeful laugh rang out as I burned the body parts. The choking smell of burnt vampire flesh surrounded us. She danced gracefully over to me caressing my face lightly before turning to the inferno. Maria inhaled deeply before letting out a happy sigh.

With her head tiled back in content she smiled with her eyes closed, "This is your forewarning mis niños. Make yourself useful or at one year Major Whitlock will dispose of you in front of the newborns."

She danced around the fire for a moment before turning and smiling at me, "Let us go back to camp. Lead the way Major."

I nodded lightly before taking off for camp. I just wanted to be alone. Her emotions were gaining more lust and I did not wish to be around when she decided to release some of it. I did not enjoy being her fuck toy.

* * *

Upon arriving at camp, I was able to slip away just as Maria decided upon her victim; a newer male but one of the bigger, burly ones. His emotions leaked with pride at being picked for this. He will be the one she picks for the rest of the month. He doesn't understand the magnitude of what he is about to embark upon.

I let a subtle sigh out as she saunters away with her victim. I'm happy that she is uninterested in me still.

I read quietly in my tent while the newborns and other officers train around me. The camp is centered on my ability. I can feel every soldier on the grounds. I can feel every single one of them as they fluctuate through their new confusing life; the intense mood swings.

After so many decades here in this war, I have perfected blocking the newborns. I can block them out for the most part; the emotions a subtle hum in the background of my mind as I read. Yet I can still read the fluxes in them all, keeping my eye out for any problems.

Today, the emotions were worried. They always were after a group was killed. Some were not worried; some were elated by the destruction of ones they didn't like. It was the usual cocktail.

I read peacefully in my tent letting the newborns worry for the better part of the day. I closed my eyes sadly when the lust from my sire spiked and the pride from the newborn turned to horror and regret.

I could no longer concentrate on my book when the newborns got into a fight with one another. It was my job to train them and take care of them. Major Whitlock was a feared name around here.

I sent out a heavy dose of fear as I approached the training field. The soldiers bowed their heads and stood as still as they could. The brawling group lay sprawled out in the dirt with fear and regrets ripping them apart from their own accord.

"We do not fight amongst ourselves." I said loudly and coldly.

I gave them every ounce of fear I could concoct. They withered in fear as they begged for their lives.

I felt my Sire's pride pulse towards me as she messed with her toy.

I killed them easily in front of the army.

"We do not fight amongst ourselves." I repeated again looking at my army.

"Yes Sir." They all called back strongly. They knew their place.

I retired back to my tent hoping for time to myself. The newborns were fearful and worried but also determined. They all wanted to prove their worth to me.

* * *

The newest batches of newborns were due to end their change today. I felt their emotions begin to change as I finished my book.

I stoically made my way to them. The army parted and bowed their head to me as I walked by. They respected and feared me.

As the newborns awoke, I stood impassively in front of them.

"My name is Major Whitlock. You have gone through extreme pain and survived for three days. You have emerged as immortals. You are vampires. The savage burn in your throat is the bloodlust. You will obey me. I will not guarantee any of your lives. You are now soldiers in Mistress Maria's army." I stated looking them each in the eye.

One smaller girl was angry, scared, and defiant. I felt her hope before she moved. I turned swiftly taking off her head as she neared me. I turned towards the rest holding her head in my fist.

"You will fear me. You will address me as Sir." I hissed letting my eyes darken.

They shivered in fear. The girl was taken to burn.

"What are your names?" I asked standing with my hands clasped behind my back.

They each struggled for a moment to recall their own names. Sometimes they never did get their memories back. We gave them a new name or let them name themselves. They were useful since they couldn't remember being human. They didn't fight with their own morals.

I had a Juan, Charles, Marie, Montgomery, and a Sandy so far.

The last newborn seemed calmer than the rest. Almost like, he knew what was going on or how to respond.

"My name is Peter, Sir."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Southern Gentleman**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead, the birds were singing, and the wind was a gentle caress. The world was in full spring bloom, splashes of vibrant color everywhere.

And I _hated_ it.

I felt like the world was mocking me. The birds were too loud to my ears. The wind wasn't a gift anymore since I couldn't feel hot. The colors were too bright to my eyes now. The smell of flowers in bloom was grossly saturated.

"Jasper?" Charlotte called quietly.

I laid still knowing she was going to come here anyway. She always did, her sorrow was sickening to feel. They couldn't help it, I know that, but it bugged me no less.

"You need to feed Sugar. You're practically turnin' to dust." She tried as she held out a blood bag.

I flicked my gaze towards her, "No, thank you."

I felt her emotions pulse painfully. She was very upset by my refusal to eat, as was Peter. But I didn't have the motivation to drink at all. I just wanted to lay down and die already but no one dared try to fight me.

I felt Peter's emotions coming closer as Charlotte sat with me sadly staring at me while I looked at the field before us. He was sad but also quite angry about something.

"Hey Major." Peter greeted plopping down next to his wife, "Ya' need to eat or Char is gonna force it down yer throat while I hold ya down."

I growled lowly at my best friend. I didn't want to feed so I wasn't going to feed. He'd have to have one hell of a lucky streak to be able to hold me down. I wasn't called God of War for nothing.

"Ya haven't had nothin' to eat in a very long time Jazz, you are nowhere near as strong as ya really are. I'd let my darlin' wife hold ya down to prove a point but you bite and I reckon you'd be in a pretty bad spot if you bit her." Peter nonchalantly drawled.

I stood up quickly, He was pissing me off. My knees hit the ground before I even registered that Peter had moved. He had his teeth imbedded in the back of my neck before I could get enough momentum to buck him off.

Snarling, I let a dose of fear flood from me to him, "Peter."

While I could feel my best mate shaking from the amount of fear I was pushing at him, he simply held on tighter and pushed back raw determination. He was successfully holding me still while his wife did indeed force a bag of blood down my throat.

While I didn't want it, my body reacted in starving thirst, gulping the blood down while I screamed at my brain to spit it out. Peter released me as the bag drained completely. I fell forward on all fours coughing to dispel some of the blood I inhaled when they first started this forced feeding.

"His eyes are still black Peter." Charlotte quipped as if I wasn't sitting here.

"S'cuse me? When did I say ya'll could do shit like that?" I growled looking up at them.

They held no fear, only continued sorrow and worry. I frowned looking away from them. I didn't want to be hurting them but I couldn't help how depressed I felt. I didn't like what I was, a murderer. I felt it every time I looked at them. They might be happy now, but that doesn't change the fact that I plucked both of them off the streets and killed them.

I must have released some of my emotions, Charlotte was wrapped around me in a moment sniffing. I was making her cry.

"I'm sorry Char…" I apologized hugging her tightly.

"Don't apologize, just tell us how we can help you! We love you." She cried lightly tightening her hold on me. Peter stood close behind her, sad eyes looking at me begging me to tell him how he can help.

"I don't know." I quietly answered putting my head down on top of Charlotte's head.

* * *

Peter and Charlotte decided that maybe somewhere completely different from where we all began our supernatural life would be best. So we up and moved to Norway. We managed to find a little home near Alta but still in the wilderness. No wandering eyes from the humans.

It was cold and snowy and quiet. And that did seem to help. I wasn't so horribly down though I did still wish to just lie down and disappear into the snow. The blood was initially a little hard to come by but they figured out their routine.

"Jazz…" Charlotte called quietly one night. Her emotions were very saturated in happiness and wonder. It was an intoxicating mix.

I drifted to where she was outside in the soft snow fall.

Her and Peter were standing close together looking up at the sky. We were in the winter here, so there never was much sun. Their shine reflected little light, making them almost shimmer like stardust. The clouds were there but they didn't cover the sky, only a small portion above us.

The sky was painted in amazing colors. Green and some blue shined the brightest but thanks to having supernatural eyesight, we could see the purple too and the hints of red orange. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I stood with my two greatest friends, and stared at the sky. We sat in silence together just soaking the sight in. Their emotional cocktail was a bit of a balm to the soul. The overwhelming sense of happiness and wonder was incredibly soothing.

Peter was an exceptional soldier. He rose through the ranks very quickly, eventually becoming my right hand man. He was invaluable to me in battle and as a person. Peter just always knew. He knew when to stand down and he knew when to keep pushing. He always changed courses for the best and it was proven correct every time. When his one year came up, I asked Maria myself to keep him. I needed him around.

Then came Charlotte. She wasn't changed for almost 10 years after I changed Peter. Peter just looked at her and he was gone. He folded her under his arm with a hateful hiss towards anyone that came near her. It took me a mere moment to realize what was happening and I raced them out of the compound for personal training. Peter was the most important thing to me. And Charlotte as his mate was the most important thing to him. That made her invaluable before I could even test her fighting skills. The three of us were unstoppable. Charlotte was an amazing fighter and she fit perfectly with us. For several years, we dominated the south. Maria was ecstatic with our performances.

And then she wasn't.

Maria was a grieving woman, her mate killed in front of her. She despised people that got to be with their mate. Peter and Charlotte's personal training after she turned was just me explaining to them exactly what they were to each other and exactly what that meant to Maria. Maria killed the weaker partner of the couple. When the remaining one couldn't handle life without their mate, she killed them viciously while gleefully going on about how she is stronger than them since she has lived so long without her mate.

When she found out about Charlotte and Peter, she aimed to kill Char. I couldn't let that happen. I loved Charlotte. She was just like the sister I lost in my change to immortal life. The moment I caught wind that Charlotte was to be killed, I told Peter it was time to flee. I got them out of there before Maria could take anything else from me.

They were gone for a decade before I saw them again. They dragged me out of Maria's camp cursing the bitch for what she had done to me. To them.

I shivered slightly.

Maria was a sadistic person and she knew how to hurt me. How to destroy me piece by piece. She succeeded. She did what she wanted to do. She punished me for letting mates live, for being loyal to anyone but her… She punished me for having reminded her that I was not a puppet.

I lived in hell for 6 years before she decided she was done and 'forgave me'. By then I was a shell.

Peter and Charlotte saved me more times then I could count on the battlefield. They saved me from hell on Earth after I spent almost 30 years in it. Yet I was still hurting them by simply not being able to want to live. I gave up after so long being tortured by the bitch that sired me.

They couldn't save me this time. They just make my slow death a little brighter.


End file.
